MapleStory/Regional Servers
MapleStory is a game which originates from South Korea that has gain worldwide popularity over the years since its launch in 2003. In order to cater to the players outside of South Korea, regional servers, along with their localised variations, were introduced around the globe. All servers require players to play in their own regions where attempts of entering a different regional server may be unsuccessful as their IP addresses will usually be blocked by the server. Some servers’ registration processes also prevent foreign players from creating an account in the game. Moreover, due to physical constraints, players will experience lag if they play on servers outside of their own regional ones. Worlds These servers are further divided into "worlds" where different communities and distinct economies exist within. The purpose of inputting several different worlds is diverting traffic to prevent overpopulation on one single world that can cause displeasure to one’s gaming experiences (e.g. the lack of training grounds for one to level up their characters). __TOC__ MapleStory Korea MapleStory Korea ( ), also known as KoreaMS or KMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves South Korea. Its primary language is Korean. KoreaMS is owned and operated by NEXON Korea Co., Ltd.. Worlds Worlds (Tespia) MapleStory Japan MapleStory Japan ( ) , also known as JapanMS or JMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves Japan. Its primary language is Japanese. JapanMS is owned and operated by NEXON JP Co. Ltd.. JapanMS was temporarily closed on 13 March 2011 because of the tsunamis hitting northeastern Japan, but has resumed since 24 March 2011. Worlds MapleStory China MapleStory China ( ), also known as ChinaMS or CMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves China. Its primary language is Simplified Chinese. ChinaMS is owned and operated by Shanda Games Ltd. Gateways Worlds MapleStory Global MapleStory Global, also known as GlobalMS '''or '''GMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves North America, Oceania and EuropeMapleStory Service Migration. MapleStory Europe has migrated over to the Nexon Global Platform Launcher as of November 10 2016. GlobalMS. Retrieved 14 January 2017., but it has once served a global audience, excluding those from countries that already have their own version. Its language is English. GlobalMS is owned and operated by NEXON America Inc.. MapleStorySEA MapleStorySEA (South East Asia), also known as MapleSEA or simply MSEA, is the version of MapleStory that serves Singapore, Malaysia and Philippines. Its primary language is English. MapleSEA is owned and operated by AsiaSoft Online Pte. Ltd.. Worlds MapleStory Taiwan MapleStory Taiwan ( ), also known as TaiwanMS or TMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves Taiwan, Hong Kong and Macau. Its primary language is Traditional Chinese. TaiwanMS is owned and operated by Gamania Digital Entertainment Co. Ltd. Worlds MapleStory Thailand MapleStory Thailand, also known as ThailandMS or THMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves in Thailand. Its primary language is Thai. ThailandMS is owned and operated by NEXON Thailand Co., Ltd. (former I Digital Connect Co., Ltd.) References Category:Games